


Yield

by vaulkner



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Schuldig and Farfarello mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaulkner/pseuds/vaulkner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oracle was a patient man, one who knew that things would yield to him in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> a possibility on how things went down after the encounter at masafumi's manor

He waited. 

 

The Oracle was a patient man, one who knew that things would yield to him in the end. Knew that things took time to spin on and that such decisions were for the long run.  Yet, this waiting had been the most difficult he'd experienced.  After departing Masafumi's manor without Nagi, he'd been silently fretting over the decision. The future had graced him with the knowledge that his young ward should make it out in one piece, but that didn't settle him enough. There were still so many things that could go awry. 

 

Which is why, after an hour had passed, he went back for the telekinetic boy, visions of the future flickering through his mind as he drove to the crumbled manor. This would likely be an unpleasant meeting, all things considered, but he kept to the idea that it had been necessary. Too bad it would still be hard to have that conversation with Nagi. 

 

Pulling the car close but not too close, he parked it in a slightly out of sight area, just in case. If there was one other thing that he was besides patient, it was careful. Years spent at Rosenkruz did that to a person. With purpose, he went towards the spot he remembered being the main hall, where they'd had their spat with Weiss so recently. The building was in shambles, Nagi's telekineses having torn down most of the foundational elements of the structure. The resulting fire hadn't helped any, and parts of it still burned at the corners, flames dying as their fuel ran out. Even so, heat brushed at his skin and flecks of embers popped towards the edges of his clothes. It was uncomfortable when combined with the climbing over large pieces of wood, marble, and plaster. 

 

Finally, he found who he was looking for. Wiping sweat from his brow, he considered the mostly hidden bodies of Nagi and the Schreient girl, Tot. They were buried under a tented piece of wreckage, which likely had saved them from being completely crushed. Still, this was not going to be an easy task, trying to pull them out from under it. Briefly, he doubted, wondering if he should've brought Farfarello or Schuldig with him, but he shrugged it off. The future had shown only him for a reason.

 

Jaw set, he started picking apart the rubble on top of the two teens much like a puzzle. Couldn't pull this piece because it would make things collapse, had to pull this other part because it would keep it stable. And so forth. Strong hands and arms lifted and moved things out of the way, and a perfunctory glance at his watch told him a larger part of an hour had given way. At least he was close. Just a bit more to move and he'd have better access to Nagi and Tot. As of now, he could make out their still forms, limbs carefully being uncovered. 

 

It took another twenty minutes before enough rubble had been cleared to move them both safely. Out of paranoia, he'd knelt down near Nagi first, checking for a pulse– relief sweeping through him when he found one. After, he checked Tot as well, mostly out of morbid curiosity. A glimpse of the future had insinuated she'd still be around, but it was still shocking to feel the weak pulse against her throat. Slowly and carefully, he moved them both one by one away from the dying but still threatening flames, settling them against what used to be the front entryway. He took a moment to take in their injuries– Tot's was more serious and would require professional medical attention. Nagi hadn't sustained a major injury, but there were cuts that would have to be treated, and the possibility of a concussion. Those, at least, were things he had knowledge in the care of, so no hospital stays were necessary.

 

That settled it, then. With determination, he transferred the two teens away from the rubble completely, gently moving them to the car. Just in time, too, as the rain from earlier started to kick back up, dousing the manor in another wave of moisture. Holding in a sigh, he got back in the car as well, starting it up and driving first towards the closest medical facility. 

 

The resulting exchange went as smoothly as any hospital check in did. He'd left a name and number, as well as an account for the place to bill to for the surgery he was sure Tot was going to need. As much as Schreient had been an annoyance and a terrible distraction for Nagi, he at least owed him this. If only for the peace of mind. With that settled, he headed back to Schwarz's quarters, tension still written in every part of him. Once there, he remained careful when bringing Nagi in, and gave both Schuldig and Farfarello clear instructions not to bother either of them. For once, they didn't argue. Maybe it was the fact that they were actually worried for their telekinetic team mate. Or the fact that he'd strode in, the slight boy in his arms, face, hands, and outfit smoke-stained and dirty. It wasn't a normal look for him, and frankly, he probably seemed a bit off kilter.

 

After settling Nagi in the boy's room, he started on taking injuries into account. With a bowl of hot water, a cloth, and a set of medical supplies, he sat on the edge of the bed, cleaning up cuts as much as he could, face serious. His expression relaxed only a little when he felt the teen stir a bit. 

 

Good, hopefully he'd wake up soon.


End file.
